Amelia Jane and Majesty
by Lady Marmalade1
Summary: This was the very first fanfiction I wrote, about 7 years ago when I was a big Enid Blyton nut! This is an Amelia Jane story about a new toy that comes to the nursey, please r+r! Cheers Babes!


"Amelia Jane and Majesty"  
  
  
The children were very excited, a new toy was coming to the Nursery! It was being sent by a rich Aunt in London.  
On the day it arrived there was a great deal of oohing and ahhing and the toys in the cupboard wondered what all the fuss was about!  
As soon as the children had gone shopping with Nanny the toys were anxious to see the new toy.  
"You go Golly", said the Clockwork Clown to the Golliwog.  
"Yes", agreed Amelia Jane, the big, naughty doll, she was looking forward to having a new toy to play tricks on, but what if the toy was a fierce lion who would stratch at her new dress, Amelia Jane didn't fancy that at all!  
So the Golliwog cautiously peeped his head around the toy cupboard door and looked around, the new toy was no where to be seen, slowly he drew his whole body round the door. The Pink Rabbit followed him for he was too curious to wait for Golly to give the all clear!   
Suddenly the Golliwog gave a squeak of suprise, the Pink Rabbit followed his gaze, and there lying on the floor was the most beautiful animal they had seen.  
It was a beautiful jet-black horse, she has bright blue eyes and a lovely, long, flowing black mane and tail. She was quite big, not as big as the rocking horse, but just the right size for toys! She had an ivory white saddle and bridle and her soft black body glinted in the light.  
"Hello", she said as she got up and shook herself, "I'm Majesty".  
The Golly and Rabbit just nodded dumbly, Majesty laughed.  
"Whats going on Golly?", called the Teddy from the cupboard.  
"Why don't you come and see for yourself", called Majesty, "I won't bite!".  
The other toys hurried out of the cupboard, they too were amazed by Majesty's beauty. Then the Clockwork Clown spoke;  
"On behalf of myself and the other toys I welcome you to the Nursery", he said politely.  
"Thank you", replied Majesty.  
Then the Pink Rabbit piped up shyly, "Miss Majesty,er, would it be alright if I have a ride on your back please?".  
"Of course", answered Majesty, "you all can, I'm just the right size for toys,er, except you, sorry", Majesty told Amelia Jane apologetically, "you're too big, you would look silly on my back".  
Well, when Amelia Jane heard this she was very angry and upset at the same time.  
"Oh, you must let me have a ride Majesty. Even if you say I can't I will, so there!".  
And with that Amelia stomped towards Majesty, meaning to get on her back.  
"What an ill mannered toy you are", she said, "I told you youre too big".  
But would Amelia listen? Oh no, not she!  
Suddenly the Clockwork Clown remembered a spell the friendly Brownies had given them once, it made Amelia unable to move. Quickly the Clown found the spell and blew it all over Amelia. Suddenly she couldn't move! She was very suprised, so was Majesty.  
"What's happened to her?", she asked puzzled.  
Laughing the Clockwork Clown explained to her, then she laughed too, "Ha-ha! It serves her right. Its a pity there isn't a spell to shut her up as well!".  
This was true, Amelia was making the must awful noise.  
"Quiet Amelia, you bought this upon yourself, if you don't stay quiet, I'll never release you from the spell", the Clown said sternly. So then poor Amelia Jane had to be quiet. It would be awful to be stuck forever!  
The Golly helped the Pink Rabbit onto Majesty's back.  
"Just hold on to the reins, and sit on the saddle, I'll do the rest, would you like me to walk, trot, canter or gallop?".  
"Oh, just walk please", squeaked the Rabbit, a little afraid of falling off.  
So slowly and steadly Majesty walked around the room, soon all the toys were clamering for a go, except Amelia Jane of course!  
Suddenly the toys heard the children coming up the stairs, quickly the Pink Rabbit slid off Majesty's back and scuttled back to the cupboard and Majesty just made it to her place on the floor when the children burst in.  
Soon Majesty settled down well in the Nursery. The toys polished her tack, and groomed her and in return she gave them rides on her back.  
One night Majesty was giving the Golliwog a ride because he has just done her tail in a lovely style. He had done a plait half way down her tail, then the rest flowed out behind her. It really looked very pretty.  
Suddenly Amelia Jane had had enough. She stomped up to Majesty and Golly and pushed him off, yes she really did! The poor Golliwog landed very awkwardly on his ankle.  
"Ow, Oh, my ankle!", he cried in pain.  
Meanwhile, Amelia jumped onto Majesty's back and with her legs bent double and her head overhanging Majesty's, she really did look silly!  
"Go on gallop!", she shouted, smacking Majesty.  
Now Majesty was a kindhearted creature, but the way Amelia acted made her really angry.  
"Alright Amelia, you want gallop, I'll give you gallop", and with that, she snatched the bit and galloped as fast as she could, towards the doll's bath, which was still filled from when the golden haired doll had had a bath earlier, just as she reached it she stopped dead, and naughty Amelia went flying over Majesty's head, and straight into the bath headfirst!  
How she spluttered! The water went in her eyes, up her nose and in her mouth!  
Swishing her tail angrily, Majesty trotted over to the poor hurt Golliwog, who was holding his ankle and sobbing.  
"Oh, that Amelia Jane", said Teddy, "She makes me so mad!" Everyone else felt the same!  
"Are you alright Golly?", said Majesty, concerned for her friend.  
"No", sniffed the Golly, "my ankle hurts".  
"I think you've just sprained it", said the Clown, who knew quite a bit of doctoring. "I'll wrap it up in a bandage and you'll just have to stay off that ankle for a while", and her ran off to find a bandage.  
Meanwhile Amelia Jane had climbed out the bath, dripping wet and shivering.  
"What about me?", she said pityfully, "I'm all wet!".  
"And it serves you right", said Teddy, "You hurt poor Golly's ankle dreadfully".  
When Amelia heard this, she felt rather ashamed. "Well, I'm sorry", she said, "but you should have let me have a ride".  
"But youre too big", explained Majesty impatiently. Then seeing the puddle of water Amelia was making on the carpet, she said, "I say we better dry you off. We don't want a dripping wet carpet or Nanny will be very angry."  
So the toys helped Amelia Jane out of her wet clothes and dried her, they hung her clothes by the fire to dry and the Clown even put her hair in curlers.  
"I hope you've learnt you lesson Amelia", he said serverely, "You could have really hurt Golly you know".  
Amelia turned to Golly who was sipping some hot chocolate.  
"I'm sorry Golly", she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to hurt you and until your ankle heals if you want anything just ask me and I'll fetch it for you".  
"Thank you Amelia. I would like my book, if you wouldn't mind".   
So Amelia went off to find the book, Majesty turned to the Clown and Teddy.  
"I really do like living here", she said, "but I think with Amelia Jane around there'll never be a dull moment!". And the Clown and Teddy had to agree!  
  
  
-The End-  
  



End file.
